Pokemon Yellow Nuzlock
by DawnDayrider
Summary: At the age of ten Anakin Skywalker sets out on a journey to avenge his father and defeat the evil Church of the Helix. Along the way he will meet many Pokemon, have many triumphs, and many heartbreaks. So join him on his quest to become the very best like no one ever was!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based off of a Nuzlock I am doing. For those who don't know what a Nuzlock is you can catch only the first thing you see in a rout and if that Pokemon faints it is considered dead and you must release it. The chapter length will depend on how much I accomplish that day. I will be playing as I write. This one may be a Star Wars crossover but not all. Some will have OCs and I will be taking some creative liberty with Star Wars characters. Aura Guardians, also called Reshkari in reference to Reshiram one of my favorite Legendry's, will take the place of Jedi so will have different powers and beliefs, none of which a canon to Pokemon, but will generally serve the same purpose. **

** _Prologue _**

Once there was an order known as the Reshkari or Aura Gaurdians. People who could wield the Power of Aura. With it they were powerful battlers able to

communicate with Pokemon in a way no one else could. They were also capable in using Aura as a shield or send out a powerful blast of energy know as Aura Spear.

As such many used the Aura Pokémon Lucario, but not used it. They could also use an attack called Sacred Sword whose color depended on the person and could cut

through almost anything. However, they only used it in extreme emergency and mainly relied on their Pokémon.

* * *

For a long time they were locked in a fierce battle with the Riazeks, people who used the Dark Side. After a fierce battle the Riazeks seemed to disappear. With the

threat of the Riazeks gone the people began to wonder if the Reshkari were needed. This question soon turned to fear as the people realized that all of the Gym

Leaders, Elite Four and Champions were Reshkari, so the people began to fear them. They soon turned on their protectors killing many and forcing the rest to go into

hiding. Unknown to the both the people and the Reshkari this was the opening the Riazeks were waiting for.

* * *

In the Kanto region a Riazeks by the name of Giovanni created a secret organization by the name of Team Rocket. He then turned Agatha of the Elite Four and a

former member of the Reshkari counsel to the Dark Side. With her help he gained control of the Pokémon League and created a cult known as the Church of the Helix,

a group the worshiped the Helix fossil. With it he sowed chaos in the region and plans to profit off the chaos.

* * *

In the small town of Pallet a man and Aura Guardian by the name of Qui-Gon Skywalker lives with his two sons Obiw-wan and Anakin and his wife Shmi. Next door

lives Samosn Oak another Aura Guardian and his wife Delia with their two children Daisy and Ferus. Daisy did not inherit her father's ability with Aura but Ferus did so

his father trained him. Anakin and Obi-wan both had their father's ability with Aura and both were being trained on how to use it. Due to being the same age Anakin

and Ferus were fierce rivals. Even as babies they were always trying to outdo the other. Their parents didn't mind as it would push those two to work harder. One day

the Elite Four attacked Pallet. Qui-Gon, Obi-wan, Samson and Delia fought them off, bit it came at a big cost. Qui-Gon, Delia and Samson plus their Pokémon all died

in the battle. Only Obi-wan and his Blastoise survived. Professor Oak was shocked that his ex-wife Agatha would kill her own son and daughter-in-law just because

they disagreed with her and refused to join her. But then again she was a Riazek now so it made sense. Feeling guilty for not saving his father Obi-wan left to train

leaving his mother and younger brother behind.

* * *

It is now Anakin and Ferus's tenth birthday. With no one left to train them Professor Oak, former Grand Master of the Reshkari Council, has decided to send them off

on a journey with the hope that one of them will put an end to all the chaos. Should one succeed they will be granted the rank of Knight despite their young age. No

one knows what is in store for the two rivals. Will they succeed? Will they die? Or will they fall.


	2. Chapter one

**A/N: For this Nuzlock I will be playing on SET, using dupes clause and using a nickname theme. The theme will be Star Wars characters and the Pokémon will have similar personalities to those characters. If I get someone wrong it is because I like the name but don't much about the character. **

"Anakin can you come down stair?"

Anakin Skywalker heard his mom calling. But what could she want? They already celebrated his birthday where they had cake and he got a new game for his SNES. What more did his mom want? Not wanting to upset her he ran down the stairs.

"Anakin, Professor Oak is looking for you. He wants you to go on an adventure." Shmi said smiling.

Anakin couldn't believe what he heard. He was finally old enough to leave home and travel! Surely this meant that Oak had a Pokémon for him. Usually Aura Guardians get their first Pokémon from one of their parents or Master but since he has neither he would get one from Oak like other trainers. Maybe. He ran outside to look for the professor.

He looked all over town but couldn't seem to find him. On a whim he decided to go into the tall grass.

"STOP!"

Anakin looked and saw the professor.

"Pokémon can appear in the tall grass." The professor said. "Now I know you can use your Aura abilities to protect your but you must remember that it is to be used as a last resort."

Anakin felt like rolling his eyes. He knew that already, but everyone in town knows that he can use Aura. The only reason these days Aura is to be used as a last resort is to keep their powers hidden.

Suddenly a wild Pikachu leapt out of the tall grass. Sensing it Oak threw a Poke Ball at it catching the Pikachu.

"Now that that's over with, come with me to the lab."

Anakin followed Oak to the lab where Ferus was impatiently waiting.

"Grandpa. What took you so long?" Ferus asked.

"I was looking for Anakin. I guess I should have waited her like you." Oak replied. "Now Anakin there is a Poke Ball on the table. You can have it."

"But what about me?" Ferus whined.

"You will get one soon. Be patient."

Anakin walked over to the table to grab the Poke Ball, but then Ferus shoved him out of the way grabbing it for himself.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!" Anakin yelled.

"Because I want this Pokémon!" Ferus yelled back.

Oak sighed. "Anakin come here. You can have the Pokémon I caught earlier."

Anakin walked over to receive the Pikachu. Looking at it he decided to give it a nickname.

"Hmm. You look like a girl. I always wanted a little sister. I'll call you Ahsoka!" Anakin said

"Pika!" The Pikachu replied.

"Hey Anakin let's check out our Pokémon." Ferus said.

Ferus sent out his Eevee. Anakin sent out his Pikachu.

"Eevee! Tackle!"

"Ahsoka! Thundershock!"

In just a few Thundershocks Ahsoka emerged the victor.

"Arg!" Ferus growled. "Well I guess I just need to train. Well I'm off." Ferus walked out of the lab to begin his journey.

"Hmm… Father would always have his Venusaur out…" Anakin grabbed his Poke Ball and let Ahsoka out. "You can walk outside with me if you'd like."

"Pika!" Ahsoka said.

Professor Oak laughed. "Sounds like Ahsoka likes that idea.. Well time for you to go."

"Alright. Thank you Professor." With that Anakin left.

First he stopped at home to show his mom his Pokemon and say good bye.

"Mom I'll avenge Father. I will come home I promise."

"I know you will. Now Ani, and don't look back."

Anakin gave his mom a tearful hug and left not knowing if he will be able keep his promise.

After some walking Anakin arrived at Viridian city. He looked around for a bit before heading to the Poke Mart. While there he remembered that Professor Oak had an order.

"Hello." He told the clerk. "I'm Anakin Skywalker. I came from Pallet and I know that Professor Oak has something here. I could take it to him if you'd like."

"Oh would you." The clerk replied. "That would be very helpful. Here."

Anakin received the parcel and headed back to Pallet.

"Professor. I have something for you." Anakin handed Oak the package.

"Ah! Thank you Anakin. Here I forgot to give you a Pokémon Dex." Oak then handed Anakin a Pokédex.

"Grandpa!" Ferus called out as he walked into the lab. "Check out how much stronger my Pokémon is!"

"Hmm. Very good Ferus. " Oak said studying the Eevee. "Oh. Here's a Pokédex for you."

"Thanks! Well I'm headed back out. See you when I'm the Champ!" Ferus walked out of the lab and Anakin followed.

Anakin decided to head back to Viridian to buy some balls. After buying some balls he walked to the nearby Route One. There he found a level three Pidgey.

"Hmm. Ahsoka you might knock it out. I guess I'll just have to throw balls and hope I catch." It took three balls but he did catch it. "I think I'll call you Han. Don't know why. It just seems to fit."

Han gave Anakin a smug look. Anakin knew then that Han was going to be challenge to train but one he looked forward too.

After healing at the Pokémon Center he walked to Route Two and into the Viridian Forest. There he found a level six Caterpie and named it Mothma. He left the forest and went back to Route Two. There he found a level three Rattata he named Sebulba after a kid who picked on him and Ferus. Then he went to Route Twenty Two. There he found a Nidoran Male.

"Yes! I always wanted one! But it's level two?! Hmp!" He threw a Poké Ball at it catching it. "Well at least I caught it. I will need it for Brock. Now what to name you." After mulling it over he decided on one. "I know! I'll call you Owen. He was a friend of mine back home. Almost like a bother to me."

Owen smiled. Anakin could tell that Owen hoped to live up to his name.


	3. Chapter two

Anakin yawned. It had been a boring day and now it was late. The Church of the Helix had sent out Trainers to collect taxes. Nurse Joy had to order everyone to hide in a hidden room. Now they were finally one and it was safe to train. He had trained a little last night, but now he wanted to train until Motha evolved into Butterfee.

"Ready to for training?" He asked Mothma.

"Pie pie!" Mothma replied. She then turned to the other Pokémon. "Pie pie pie!" Everyone roared in agreement. Anakin laughed. It seemed like Mothma was quickly becoming a leader. Good. He needed one. Someone to encourage the others and help give orders.

He headed off into Viridian Forest. There he saw his first trainer, not counting Ferus. It was a Lass with Nidoran Female and Nidoran male. Anakin took a deep breath and sent out Ahsoka. He knew that trainers who were part of the Church of the Helix would be playing for keeps. They believed that having Pokémon battels to the death would someday revive the Helix Fossil and turn it back into an Omanyte.

"So, you going to sacrifice your Pokémon to lord Helix?" The Lass asked.

"No! I will beat you!" Anakin declared.

The girl laughed and the battle began. Ahsoka was able to take down the Nidoran Female and grew to level seven, but was too weak to take on the Male.

"Ahsoka! Let Owen take care of this!" Ahsoka nodded and limped back to Anakin. He then sent out Owen. The two Nidoran Males kept tackling each other till Han collapsed.

"Owen! Take this potion!" Owen looked away. He didn't need a potion to win.

"Pie pie pie pie pie!" Mothma yelled at him. Owen took a deep breath and allowed Anakin to heal him with a potion.

With new found energy he jumped back into the fray taking down the other Nidoran Male.

The next battle was against a Bug Catcher. For this Anakin used Mothma and Han. From the battle both grew to level seven. Mothma looked at Anakin knowing his was the last time he would see he like this. She was then enveloped in a white light. When the light faded gone was a Caterpie. She was now a Metapod. Anakin smiled. He was one step closer to his goal.

After battling more trainers and some wild Pokémon Mothma finally grew to level ten! She was once again enveloped in a white light and evolved into Butterfree.

"Mothma! I can't believe it!" Anakin cried. "I am very happy for you."

"Free free!" Mothma cried. She circled around Anakin testing out her new wings.

"Come on! Let's go to the Pokémon League! Normally you need badges, but with the "Church" and me being an Aura Guarding they may let us through now."

On his way to the League he ran into Ferus.

"What are you doing here?" Ferus asked.

"What do you think?" Anakin replied.

"Forget it. The guard won't let me through without badges, so I highly doubt he'll let you through."

Anakin frowned. It looked like he would have to do things the hard way.

"Well since you're here how about a battle?" Ferus said. "I'm going to beat you this time!"

The battle was rather easy. Ahsoka took down Ferus's Spearow and Mothma took down his Eevee.

"Hmp! You just got lucky. I'll get you next time!" Ferus said storming off.

Anakin smiled at his victory. After healing at the Pokémon Center he settled in for more training.

Making their way through Viridian Forest Anakin and his team battled any wild Pokémon they came across. Eventually they made it through and arrived at Pewter City. After looking around they headed back into the forest to train.

After getting everyone up to level ten Anakin decided to check out the gym. There he was stopped by a Jr. Trainer Male.

"Stop!" The trainer said. "If you're challenging the gym that means you must against the Helix. All dissenters with pay! "

Anakin smiled and sent out Mothma who quickly defeated her opponents. Anakin's smile grew bigger until Mothma looked at him pained. He looked down at the Pokémon they had just killed and realized why Mothma was upset. Though it had been in self-defense they have killed many Pokémon, and many more will die before this is over. The grimness of war suddenly became apart to Anakin, but he knew they had to press on. For now they must head back into the forest for training.

After more training it was late so they headed back to the Center for the night.

"Umm, Nurse Joy?" Anakin asked yawing.

"Yes?"

"Why are you all against the Church of the Helix?"

Nurse Joy frowned. "Because they kill Pokémon, especially of trainers who defy them!"

"Hmm…" Anakin thought for a moment. "I guess that makes sense. I want to get stronger so I can stop them."

Nurse Joy smiled. "To do that you and your Pokémon need plenty of rest."

Anakin nodded. He let his Pokémon out and together they fell asleep.

"_I had a dream that I became a Jedi. I came back and freed all the slaves."_

"_You will be a Jedi. I promise."_

Anakin rubbed his eyes. Mothma was shrieking, but he could tell it was just to wake everyone up.

"Mothma did you have to wake us up so early?" he asked with a yawn.

"Free! Free free free." She replied.

"I guess you're right." Anakin sighed and began to set out and fill bowls.

As they ate Anakin thought about his dream. What was a Jedi? Was it like a Reshkari? Was it something else? Whatever it was it sounded cool. They could use a team name.

"Hey do you guys want a team name? Something that can strike fear into our opponents."

Every one paused for a moment before agreeing.

"Cool! How does Team Jedi sound?" Anakin asked.

His Pokémon looked at him puzzled. "Pika?" Ahsoka asked.

"Dunno." Anakin shrugged. "I just heard it in a dream and it sounded cool."

After mulling it over everyone agreed. They would be known as Team Jedi. Together they would strike fear into the Church of the Helix.

After breakfast Anakin got everyone, except Ahsoka, into their Pokémon Balls and headed out to train.

It took a while but everyone was finally at level fourteen. It was finally time to face Brock. Anakin decided that Owen was going to be their best bet thanks to Double Kick.

"Owen are you ready?"

"Ran!"

"Good! Then let's go!"

Team Jedi marched into the gym and up to Brock.

"You kept me waiting." Brock said. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I will offer up your Pokémon as a sacrifice to lord Helix!"

"I'd like to see you try! Go Owen!"

"Go Geodude!"

Owen used Double Kick. He hit both kicks killing the Geodude instantly. Brock then sent out his Onix. Owen used another Double Kick. Onix responded with Bide. Knowing what Bide does Owen switched to Leer. Anakin held his breath as Onix released its energy. Feeling confident he ordered Owen to go back to Double Kick. Onix used Bide again but thanks to Leer Owen was able to take it out before it could attack again.

"What? How could I lose?" Brock asked. "Onix, Geodude I'm sorry…"

Anakin wanted to feel sorry for Brock but he just couldn't. He was part of an evil cult. He brought this upon himself.

"Here's your badge." Brock solemnly handed Anakin the Boulder Badge. "Now get out."

Walking out of the gym and back to the Center Anakin couldn't stop smiling. He got his first badge! He was one step closer to ending this conflict. To celebrate he took his team out to a nice restaurant where they ate their fill. Soon they would be back on the road. Back to training. Anakin couldn't wait!


	4. Chapter three

After dinner Ahsoka noticed that there was still a lot of day light left.

"Pik pi."

Anakin looked out and nodded. "I suppose we could do a little more training before bed."

He paid their bill and headed out to Route Three. He knew they would have to be careful. Route Three was home of the Shorts Cult. A group of Youngsters that liked wearing shorts and would beat up anyone not wearing shorts. Fortunately they weren't too much trouble for Team Jedi and in the process Owen evolved into Nidorino.

After dealing with them Anakin went to catch more Pokémon. He found a rather stuck up looking Spearow at level eleven. He caught it and named it Tarkin. He then Ventured into Mt. Moon. There he caught a Zubat and named it Mace. While looking around the first floor and training Han evolved into Pidgeotto. Anakin then took Tarkin into Viridian Forest where they trained for a bit. After that Team Jedi decided to take a break for the night.

When he woke up the next morning he found Mothma and Tarkin arguing.

"What are you two arguing about?" He asked.

"Free free free butterfree." Mothma said.

Tarkin scoffed. "Spearow spear. Spear spearow."

"Free free free!" Mothma yelled back.

"Enough!" Anakin yelled. "Why are you talking about politics anyway? Were you two watching political debates last night when you were supposed to be sleeping?"

Mothma and Tarkin looked down.

Anakin sighed. "You two better not be too tired to train today. And if you two can't get along I will put one of you in the PC. Understood?"

Mothma and Tarkin nodded. "Good. Now return." Calling his Pokémon into their Poké Balls he set back out for Mt. Moon.

Exploring Mt. Moon Anakin came across Team Rocket. He had heard of them. They would steal trainers Pokémon and valuable goods. Though his main goal was to defeat the Church of the Helix he couldn't just let Team Rocket do as they pleased. Defeating the first grunt e continued on.

After more exploring he found another grunt. Form this grunt he learned that Team Rocket was looking for fossils. Defeating him Anakin continued on.

After defeating another Rocket grunt he saw some fossils. One of them looked like the Helix Fossil. Getting a closer look he was suddenly stopped.

"STOP!" A Poké Nerd shouted. "I won't let you take these fossils!"

Before Anakin could explain the Nerd sent out a Grimer. Anakin sensed that this trainer wasn't part of the Church of the Helix.

"Tarkin. Hold back a bit. He's not our enemy." Anakin ordered. Tarkin reluctantly obeyed.

Seeing the Nerd realized that Anakin also wasn't part of the Church of the Helix.

"Sorry I jumped you." The nerd apologized after losing.

"It's fine." Anakin said. "I understand."

The Nerd smiled. "You're so strong. I think you could protect the Helix Fossil better than I can. Please take it and keep it away for the "Church.""

Anakin nodded. "I will." He grabbed the fossil and continued on.

As he neared the exit he was stopped again. This time by Team Rocket.

"Halt." The female member said. "I'm Jessi and this is James."

"Hand over that Helix fossil." James ordered. "The Church of the Helix will pay big money for it."

"No!" Anakin said. "I won't let you have it! Go Tarkin!"

"Go Ekans!"

Tarkin used Fury Attack but it wasn't enough. Ekans used Wrap. Anakin called back Tarkin and sent out Mothma. Mothma used Confusion taking out the Ekans. Team Rocket switched to Meowth. Meowth used Bite on Mothma doing a lot of damage. Anakin switched to Owen wo took put Meowth with Double Kick. Team Rocket switched to Koffing so Anakin switched back to Mothma. Mothma was able to take out the Koffing but just barely.

"Arg!" Jessi yelled. "Some brat beat us?"

"We'll get you next time." James swore. With that they fled.

Leaving Mt. Moon Team Jedi found themselves at Route Four. It was time to catch more team members. Looking around they found a Mankey. Catching it Anakin named it Leia. He went to the Cerulean City Pokemon Center where he deposited Han to give him a break and took out Leia. He then went back to Route Four to train her.

After training Leia Ankain went back to Cerulean. On the way Mothma and Tarkin started arguing again.

"Free free free!"

"Spearow spear!"

Anakin frowned. "I told you two. If you didn't stop arguing I was going to put one of you in the PC. Mothma."

"Free?"

"I kind of agree with Tarkin more." Anakin admitted. "The region needs a single strong leader."

"Free?" Mothma asked timidly.

Anakin sadly nodded. "Yes. That means you're going in the PC."

"Free free." Mothma resigned herself to her fate. It could be much worse and she did deserve the punishment.

After depositing Mothma Anakin went back to train. After he trained he went back to Cerulean. As he walked to the Pokémon Center a young girl came up to him.

"Hello." She said. "You seem like a kind and strong trainer. Could you look after this Bulbasaur? It lost its trainer to Misty."

Anakin looked at the Bulbasaur. It reminded him of his father's Venusuar Jinn.

"Sure. I'll raise it for you."

"Oh thank you!" The girl said. She handed Anakin Bulbasaur's Poké Ball and left.

Looking at his new team member Anakin knew exactly what to name it.

"I'll call you Jinn after my father's Venusaur. I now you will live up to that name."

"Bulb!" Jinn said.

"Now it is time to train you so you can get revenge." Anakin said.

"Bulb? Bulba bulba saur." Jinn said.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, I doubt anyone will know."

Jinn shook his head and sighed. Clearly his new trainer had some issues. He would have to do his best to guide him.

After training for a bit Jinn evolved into Ivysaur. With this increase in power Anakin and Jinn decided to test themselves against one of Misty's gym trainers. Ahsoka had already taken one out so it was Jinn's turn.

They challenged the Jr. Trainer Girl who had a powerful Goldeen. After taking a super effective Peck Anakin was forced to switch Jinn out for Ahsoka who finished it. Anakin then realized that they need more training.

After healing they left for Nugget Bridge. On the way there he ran into Ferus who challenged Anakin to a battle. Thanks to all the training they Ferus was no problem for Team Jedi, but they had to admit, he was getting stronger. They would have to be more careful in the future.

They battled against the trainers of Nugget Bridge earing them a Nugget. The Team Rocket member who gave it to them asked to join.

"We'll never join Team Rocket!" Anakin yelled. His Pokémon roared in agreement.

"Fine." The Grunt said. "You need convincing."

Pushing aside the Grunt's Pokémon Team Jedi continued on. On Route Twenty-five they caught a Venonat and named it Mon. Anakin would have named it Mothma but he already used that name. They then went to Route Twenty-four where they found a Bellsprout. Catching Anakin named it Bane.

As they trained against some trainers Sebulba evolved into Raticate! After training they went to Bill's house. Anakin knew he created the Pokémon Storage System so he felt a thank you was in order. When he got there he found a talking Pokémon with the Aura of a human.

"Hello. I'm Bill. I screwed up an experiment and need someone who understands computers to help me."

"I'm pretty good with them." Anakin told him.

"Great!" Bill replied happily. "Now I'll go into the teleporter and you go to the computer. It's kind of hard to explain what I need you to do, so I hope you can figure it out."

Anakin nodded. Bill went to the teleporter and Anakin to the computer. Looking at it he quickly figured out what to do. He clicked out of the current program and entered another one. After more clicking Bill came out on the other side.

"Thank you so much." Bill said. "Have this ticket as my thanks."

Anakin accepted the ticket, thanked Bill and left to do more training. After training for a couple of hours Team Jedi took a break for the night. The next morning they got back to work. After training for a little bit Tarkin evolved into Fearow!

"Fear fear?' Tarkin asked.

"Na." Anakin replied. "Owen is still the new leader, but maybe someday you'll be strong enough."

"Rino rino." Owen said. He really didn't like being the leader, but he was the strongest right now and he was acting as Mothma's second so he had to.

Anakin laughed. "I agree. Now let's get back to work."

Once everyone was at level twenty-one it was time to head to the gym.

"So you finally came." Misty said.

"Yeah!" Anakin said. "And we're going to beat you! You will pay for killing Jinn's trainer!"

Misty laughed. "That trainer was weak. He brought that upon himself. Now just to warn you beat too many of us and you may find yourself with a bounty on your head."

"We're not afraid!" Anakin shouted.

"Oh you will be when I'm through with you. Go Staryu!"

"Jinn!"

Jinn quickly killed the Staryu with Vine Whip. Misty then sent out Starmie. Two Vine Whips was all it took. And with that the Cascade Badge was theirs. To celebrate Anakin used a Moon Stone on Owen which evolved him into Nidoking. Feeling content Team Jedi decided to take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow they would resume their journey.

**A/N: Funny story about Leia. In game I accidentally called her L. Just L. I meant to call her Leia but miss clicked. I can't remember, is there a name rater in this game? **


	5. Chapter four

Anakin spent the next day training himself. He spent time meditating and practicing his sword skills with his Pokémon. The next day he headed back out on the road.

"AHH! Somebody help!"

Anakin heard a scream so e went to investigate. He went inside a house a saw that it was a mess.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Someone from Team Rocket stole a TM from them." Officer Jenny replied. "The perpetrator may still be nearby. I'd be careful if I were you."

Anakin shrugged. "Alright." He had no intention of being careful. He was going to find that Rocket and make them give the TM back!

He walked outside and found the Rocket behind the house.

"Hey! Give back what you stole from these people!" He yelled.

"And whose gunna make me? You?" The Rocket sneered.

"Yes." Anakin replied. "Go Tarkin!"

The battle was quick. The Rocket stood no chance against Tarkin. However, the Rocket Grunt refused to lose. He threw his whip at Anakin who cut it in half with Sacred Sword. Seeing the grunt took out a gun and shot at Anakin. Anakin deflected the shot with his blue sword. The bullet landed right in the Rocket's chest killing him.

Officer Jenny came running to the scene. "What happened?! I thought I heard a gun?"

Anakin just stood there stunned. He had just killed a man. Jenny looked at him, then to the dead grunt, then back to Anakin.

"Did you do this?" She asked.

Anakin could only nod.

She looked at his sword, which he had retracted, and gasped. "You're a Reshkari aren't you?!"

Anakin nodded again.

"I thought they had all disappeared. I guess not. Well I'm going to have to place you under arrest."

"What for?" The man who was robbed asked. "For murder? It was clearly self-defense. For being a Reshkari? Didn't know that that was illegal. For standing up to the 'Church?' Let the league take care of that."

Officer Jenney thought for a moment. "Alright fine. He did take out a member of Team Rocket, so I guess I can overlook this." She reached down and grabbed the stolen TM. "Here this is yours."

"Give it to the boy as his reward." The man said.

"Very well. Take care of it alright." Jenney said handing Anakin the TM for Dig.

Anakin took it finally snapping out of it. He then went to Rout Five to look for Pokémon. He found an Abra but it got away. He found another one on Route six. This time he caught it and named it Ben after Obi-wan's Alakazam. Since it was weak he decided to do some training. He put Jinn in the PC and took out Ben. After some training Ben evolved into Kadabra! Anakin took Ben to the Pokémon Center where he found someone to trade with. By doing this Ben evolved again! This time into Alakazam. After trading back Anakin went back to training Ben.

While they were training Ben got spoked by an Oddish and used Teleport. Fortunately Anakin had become familiar enough with Ben's Aura that it didn't take long to find him. Once he was found training resumed. Once Ben got caught up with the rest of the team they hit the road again.

On Route eleven Anakin caught a Drowzee. He named it Watto after Pallet's grumpy auto parts owner. In Diglett's cave he caught a Diglett. He named it Yoda after Professor Oak's Dugtrio.

After more training Anakin boarded the S.S. Anne. There he battled many trainers. He also saw Ferus and had a quick battle. Once again Anakin beat his rival. After that he met the captain who gave him Cut which he taught to Jinn. After leaving the boat Anakin went to challenge the gym.

"So you're the pipsqueak trying to oppose lord Helix?" The gym leader Lt. Surge said.

"Yes!" Anakin said.

"Hmp! You're a fool to do that. Let me teach why your little crusade will end in failure."

Surge sent out Raichu. Anakin sent out Owen. Raichu used Mega Punch. Owen retaliated with Thrash. But that proved to be a mistake. While Owen thrashed about Anakin was unable to heal him or call him back. It was just the opening Raichu needed. It used Mega punch again. It used it one more time. This one broke Owen's ribs. He collapsed unable to breath. His ribs had punctured his lungs. He quickly died.

"OWEN!" Anakin cried. He sent out Jinn who finished what Owen started.

"See I told you this would happen." Surge smirked. "Well I guess you still won so here's your badge and TM."

Anakin took the badge and TM. Jinn helped him carry Owen's body out. Working as a team, Team Jedi dug a grave and buried Owen.

"Pika Pika."

"Fear fearow?"

"Alakazam Alakazam."

"Ivysaur Ivy."

"Mankey man."

"Owen… I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was that strong. If only that first Mega Punch didn't crit, you may have won. I'm so sorry."

As they mourned another Officer Jenny approached.

"Hey." She said softly. "This Squirtle also lost someone to Surge. It lost its trainer. The Trainer had just caught the Squirtle so it hadn't been trained yet, but despite that they were very close. The trainer died protecting the Squirtle. Maybe you guys can help it get over its lost and it can help you get over yours."

Team Jedi looked at each other and nodded.

"Great! It already has a name. Ezra."

"Thank you officer." Anakin said.

'No problem. Take care of each other."

After accepting their new team member Anakin put Jinn in the PC. He really needed a break after that. He pulled out Yoda and decided to spend that rest of the day getting to know Yoda and Ezra. Tomorrow the training would begin.


	6. Chapter five

"Hey Ezra." Anakin asked at breakfast. "What was the name of your trainer?"

"Squirtle." Ezra replied.

"Kannan?" Anakin asked. "Hmm… That name sounds familiar. Are you sure it wasn't Caleb?"

Ezra thought for a moment. "Squirtle?"

"If his name was Caleb… Was he really young?"

"Suirtle." Ezra nodded.

"I wonder… I know of a kid named Caleb. He was Agatha's apprentice until she fell to the Dark Side and he ran away. I wonder if he's the same one. I wouldn't be surprised if he changed his name. He was kind of smart."

"Squirtle squirtle squirt." Ezra said.

Anakin smiled and nodded. "Well finish up your breakfast. We have training to do."

After breakfast Team Jedi went through Diglets Cave to get to Viridian. After going through the cave they found one of Professor Oak's aids who gave them Flash. Anakin taught it to Ben. Then they trained in Viridian Forest until Ezra Evolved in to Wartutrle. After that they traveled back to Cerulean to do some training there. After more training they took a break for the day.

The next day they went back to training. After training Team Jedi hit the road again. On Route Ten they caught a Magnemite and named Artoo. On Route Nine they caught a Nidoran Female. Anakin was going to name it Shmi after his mother but stopped and named it Padme instead. He didn't know why, the name just came to him. In Rock Tunnel Anakin caught a Geodude and named it Lando. As they trained Leia evolved into Primape.

As they battled and trained in Rock Tunnel a Hiker came up to them.

"You must be the fool who thinks he can stand up to lord Helix." The Hike said.

"I'm not a fool. I'm a person and my name is Anakin."

"Gwahaha! Did you know that there's a bounty on?" The Hiker asked.

"No, but I'm not surprised." Anakin replied.

"Yep. 3000 Poké Dollars. Well time to collect it." The Hiker sent out a Geodude. Anakin sent out Yoda, but called him back and switched to Ezra. The Hiker saw this and ordered his Geodude to use Self-destruct.

Anakin cried out, "EZRA!"

When the dust settled Ezra was somehow still standing.

"Ezra!" Anakin cried again. Ezra quickly took out the other Pokémon and the battle was over. After giving Ezra a much deserved super potion they continued on.

Eventually they got out of the cave. They stopped a Lavender town to catch their breath. On Route eight they found a Jigglypuff and named it Sola. Soon they came to Celadon City. At the Department Store Anakin bought a thunderstone for Ahsoka.

"Hey Ahsoka. Ready to evolve into a Raichu?"

"PIKA!? Pika pika pika!" Ahsoka shouted in horror.

Anakin looked at her puzzled. "Why not?"

"Pika pika pika."

"You're afraid that you'll become like the Raichu that killed Owen?'

"Pika." Ahsoka nodded.

"You're not like that Raichu. It did that because its trainer told it to. Besides you've killed more Pokémon then that Raichu."

"Pika. Pika pika pika." Tears stated to fall down her face. "Pika pika pika." She pleaded.

"So that's why you haven't been doing as well." Anakin said. He thought for a moment then sighed. "Alright. You can go in the PC. I'll find a replacement."

"Pika." Ahsoka said.

Anakin called her back into her ball and headed to the Pokémon Center. There he put her in the PC. It was hard. It felt like she was leaving him, but he understood. She was tired of fighting, they all were, but… Anakin looked up and wondered when the fighting would end, or if it would ever end. As a few tears fell down his face he left to explore the city.

On the top of one of the many tall buildings Anakin found an Eevee.

"Umm, is this your's." He asked the only other person in the room.

"Nope." The guy said. "I was just protecting. Team Rocket captured its parents, so I took it in for a bit. Say, aren't you that kid whose standing up to the Church of the Helix Fossil?"

"Yes?" Anakin said. He reached for Tarkin.

"Wow. You must be strong then. Say, would you like this Eevee?"

"Yes." Anakin said. He eyed the man suspiciously.

"Then take it. I was kind of hoping you would come here to take it. I like to hide here from the church. I wish I was as strong as you so I could put them in their place."

Anakin took the Eevee and named it Luke. He used the thunderstone he had to evolve it into Jolteon. He used TMs to teach Luke Thunder Wave and Thunderbolt. After that he took the rest of the day to get to know his new team member.

The next day Team Jedi went back to training. They also explored Celadon and learned that Team Rocket had control over the city. They also learned that the gym leader of the city, Erika, was a member of Team Rocket. After looking around more they found Team Rocket's hideout in the game corner. Knowing what they would be up against Anakin took the day to train himself.

The next day they stormed Team Rocket's hideout. Tossing aside every Rocket they came up against they finally found their boss. Geovanni.

"Welcome young Skywalker. I've been expecting you." Geovanni greeted them. It wasn't what Anakin expected, but that didn't matter. He would defeat Geovanni.

'You seem confident." Geovanni said. "It is a shame you declined our recruiter's offer at Nugget Bridge, for now I'll have to dispose of you."

Anakin was expecting a tough fight, but it was surprisingly easy.

"You are strong." Geovanni said. "I shall leave for now, but know that all of Team Rocket will be looking for you. Agatha wants you dead, but I want you alive."

With those words Geovanni left. Anakin knew that he had a dead only bounty from the Church of the Helix. Is Geovanni going to put an alive only bounty on him now? But why? Anakin shook his head. It didn't matter. He needed to focus on defeating Erika. This would be the battle to determine if Tarkin has what it takes to be the new leader, or if the position would be given to Leia.

After more training Team Jedi took on the gym. Tarkin knew he had to win or Leia would be named leader, and he couldn't have that. With all the strength he could muster he took out Erika's Pokémon earning the team the rainbow badge and earning himself to position of leader. He couldn't help but smirk knowing that Leia would be jealous. He would lead Team Jedi to victory! Under his leadership they will defeat both Team Rocket and the Church of the Helix!


	7. Chapter six

As Team Jedi planned their next move they over heard some people talking.

"Did you hear?" One lady said. "Mr. Fuji was kidnaped by Team Rocket."

"I heard from someone in Lavender town that they killed a mother Marowak." Another lady said.

Team Jedi couldn't believe what they heard. But now they knew their next step. When they arrived in Lavender town they went to the Pokémon Tower. As they began to climb they ran into Ferus.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I dunno? What are you doing here?" Anakin responded.

"I've been thinking." Ferus said. "Are what we're doing right?"

"Huh?" Anakin asked. What was Ferus saying? Of course what they were doing was right!

"We kill other Pokémon to make ours stronger. And not just other trainer's, but wild ones as well."

Anakin stepped back. Now that he thought about it he has killed a lot of wild Pokemon, and not just the males, but the females and babies too. He never really thought about it before. Was this one of the reasons Ahsoka wanted to be boxed? None of his other team members ever complained.

"I have been thinking about this. I'm not sure I want to be an Reshkari anymore, but I've come too far to quite now. I have a large bounty on my head. Alive only. I guess my 'grandmother' seeks to turn me to the Dark Side. I also need to avenge my parents. So how about a quick match?"

Anakin agreed. It was indeed quick. Anakin could tell Ferus was holding back. After the battle Ferus left to heal. Anakin also left to heal. When he returned he found and caught a Gastly who called itself Sidious. It then started telling Anakin the story of Darth Plagueis the Wise and how he save the ones he cared about from dying. Anakin put Sidious back in his ball and sent him to the PC. Save people or Pokémon from death? Who would fall for that? Anakin shrugged and continued on.

Team Jedi found Channelers who were possessed by ghost Pokémon. After killing the ghost Pokémon Anakin used his Aura to heal the Channelers. Channelers were technically a branch of the Riazeks, but they usually keep to themselves. So Anakin felt no harm in helping them.

Team Jedi climb higher and towards the top they found a ghost. Not a ghost type Pokémon, but a true ghost. Anakin used his Aura abilities to identify the ghost as the Marowak Team Rocket killed. Anakin used Ezra to weaken the ghost before using his Aura to calm it down. Once it had calmed down it left for the afterlife. On the next floor he found Team Rock

"Why did you kill that Marowak?!" Anakin yelled.

"We just wanted to make our Pokémon stronger. What's so wrong about that?" James replied.

"Killing Pokémon like that is wrong!" Anakin said.

"Oh you're one to talk little boy." Jessie sneered. "Like you haven't killed countless Pokémon to make yours stronger."

"No, I ah…" Anakin stopped. Jessie was right. He had been doing the same thing as Team Rocket. But he's doing it to help people and Pokémon. That makes it right. Doesn't it?

"Whatever. Our boss wants you alive, but he said nothing about your Pokémon." Jessie and James sent out Mewoth. It was an easy fight thanks to Ben. With that Team Rocket left. Anakin found Mr. Fuji in the back of the room.

"Thank you for saving me child." Mr. Fuji said. "Here have this Poké Flute. Don't mind what Team Rocket said. Pokémon have become increasingly violent due to all the chaos caused by Team Rocket and the 'church'. Killing them is the only way. Oh, if only this chaos would end."

Anakin thanked Mr. Fuji for the flute and lead him out of the tower and back to his house. Then he hit the road again. He knew what Mr. Fuji said, but he still couldn't stop thinking about what Ferus and Team Rocket had said. Was what he was doing really right?

On Route Sixteen Anakin caught a Snorlax and named it Jabba after a rich fat slob who lived in Pallet. He then went to Fuchsia City. At the Safari Zone there he caught an Exeggcute and named it Maul. Then he trained. As he trained Ezra evolved into Blastoise! Then they took a break for dinner.

After dinner they went back to training. After training they took a break for the night. The next day Team Jedi decided to check out Saffron City. But when they got there they found that it had been taken over by Team Rocket. Of course it was because the gym leader, Sabrina, was a member. Anakin wasn't surprised. She was Agatha's apprentice after all. They would deal with Sabrina later, for now they needed to drive out Team Rocket.

At Silph Co they found a Rocket guarding the entrance.

"No one who isn't part of Team Rocket gets in." The Guard said.

Anakin knew there was only one way to get in. He activated Sacred Sword, closed his eyes and cut the Rocket down. When he opened them the Rocket was dead. Anakin knew he had little time to waste on what he just did, so he ignored it and ran inside. As they battled their way through Silph Co they ran into Ferus.

"Anakin, you're here too?" Ferus asked.

"Yeah. So?" Anakin rolled his.

"Hmm… I've heard that the leader of Team Rocket has an alive only bounty on you. You should get stronger. I'll do what I can to hold them off."

Anakin was a bit suspicious, but Ferus was right. Geovanni wasn't likely to hold back this time. He needed to get stronger.

As Team Jedi trained they found a Doduo on Route Eighteen. They named him Dak. On Route Fifteen they found an Oddish and named her Mara. In Saffron they trained in the Fighting Dojo and received a Hitmonlee. Anakin named it Kitster after his best friend. After training for a couple hours Team Jedi rested for the night.

The next day they continued training. Once they felt ready they went back to Silph Co. As they got closer to the board room they found Ferus. He was huddled in a corner with his right arm in a sling.

"What happened to you?" Anakin asked.

"Geovanni was stronger than I expected. I barely got out of there alive. My Pokémon are all beat up, but at least they're alive."

"I gave him a Lapras and he used it to escape." A Silph worker said. "I have another one. Would you like it?"

Anakin accepted and named it Thrawn after an admiral he met once.

"If Geovanni was too tough for me he might be too tough for you." Ferus said. "I should check to see if you're ready."

Anakin frowned. He didn't have time for this, but then again his Pokémon could always use more training. Since Anakin was in such a hurry the battle was quick.

"Well I guess you are ready then." Ferus admitted. "I'll wait here until the coast is clear. Good luck, for that's the only way you'll win."

Anakin stepped on the teleporter and found the board room. But before he could go in he was stopped by Jessie and James.

"Stop right there!" Jessie called. "If you want to see the boss we'd be more than happy to take you to him. Right after we make you watch all of your Pokémon die before your eyes!"

Ben was able to take out their Pokémon. This time he made sure they were dead. Without their Pokémon Jessie and James attacked. James threw knives at Anakin who dodged all them with ease. He activated his blue sword and with little hesitation decapitated James. Jessie then brought out a gun and began to shoot. Anakin deflected her bullets back at her until one hit her in the chest. She collapsed in the floor barley alive. Anakin chose to end her suffering and chopped off her head.

With that out of the way Anakin went to confront Geovanni.

"Anakin, so nice of you to show up." Geovanni said with a smile. "I knew you would try to save Silph. Now that you're here perhaps we can include you in our discussion."

"If you mean for me to join you yeah right." Anakin replied.

"Oh but I think you will once you get a taste of the power and I can give you. The power to become champion. The power to stop the church. Nidorino!"

"Ezra Surf!" Ezra found this to be rather funny. To think Geovanni really thought he could stop Team Jedi. Ha! It was an easy battle. Geovanni was not happy and stomped out of the room.

"Thank you for saving us!" The sylph president said. "Here. Take this Master Ball as my thanks."

Anakin took the ball and left to fight Koga in Vermillion. The thought of fighting a ninja made Anakin a little nervous. Ninjas were known to be employed by Riazeks, and Koga was clearly a member of the "church". He may be forced to kill Koga.

Anakin navigated his way through Koga's invisible wall maze. It was easy for a somewhat trained Reshkari. Eventually he arrived at Koga.

"Young Reshkari, why do you purse such a futile endeavor?" Koga asked.

"It's not futile." Anakin said. "I will win!"

"HA! We shall see."

For all his talk Koga could not back it up. Ben was bored the entire fight. Anakin just let Ben do whatever he wanted since the fight was so easy.

"Hmp! Here." Koga gave Anakin the badge. "Sabrina will crush you. You better be ready."

With that Anakin spent the rest of the day training. Nobody would sleep tonight, for tomorrow they would fight a Riazek apprentice.


	8. Chapter seven

Anakin yawned. It was finally morning. It was time to train for Sabrina.

"Hello there." A voice said. Anakin looked in the direction of the voice. He saw a trainer dressed in black with long blond hair. "My name is Cynthia."

"I'm Anakin."

"Anakin? Is your last name Skywalker?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes." Anakin said putting up his guard.

"I know your grandfather. Professor Rowan."

"You know grandpa Dooku?" Anakin asked surprised. He hadn't talked to his grandfather in a while. Since he moved to Sinnoh, changed his name from Skywalker to Rowan and became the professor there. He missed him.

"Yes. He can be rather strict but he cares. He talks about his family all the time." Cynthia began to laugh. "He told me to say hello to you for him."

Anakin began to lower his guard. If Cynthia knew his grandfather then that means she can be trusted. "So what's your last name?" Anakin asked.

Cynthia sighed. "Juilentine." She said reluctantly.

Anakin eyes went wide. Juilentine?! It was then Anakin realized something. She was a Reshkari! "Any relationship to Sheesear Juilentine?"

Cynthia sighed again. "He was my great great great uncle."

Anakin felt sorry for her. Being related to one of the most evil Riazeks in history had to suck. Legend has it that he turned the Reshkari Alan Dayrider into a black Rayquaza and caught him in a Poké ball. Alan managed to defeat Sheesear, but he had lost his humanity. The Dayrider line had to continue through his only child.

"Cynthia! There you are!" Cynthia and Anakin looked and saw two people a man and a woman.

"So who's your friend?" The man asked.

"This is Anakin Skywalker. The boy Professor Rowan told me about."

"Ah!" The man said.

"Anakin these are my parents. Mark and Mary."

"Nice to meet you." Anakin said.

"Nice to meet you too!" Mary said.

"I see you've met our daughter. She's a Reshkari and the champion of Sinnoh!" Mark bragged.

"Father!" Cynthia said. "I wish you would stop bragging about me."

Cynthia's father just laughed.

Anakin's eyes went wide again. "You're a champion?! Then what are you doing in Kanto?"

Cynthia smiled. "I am here on a diplomatic mission. I am sure you have heard about the Church of the Helix, well in Johto there a group called the Church of the Dome. They worship the Dome Fossil along with the Pokémon it once was, Kabuto, And the Pokemon it evolves into, Kabutops. The two groups have been fighting and I hope to bring about a peaceful solution."

Anakin had heard about the Church of the Dome, but never knew what they worshiped. He also knew that there would be no compromise. He wanted to tell Cynthia that, but doubted it would do any good. So instead he said, "Good luck!"

Cynthia smiled. "Thank you. I must be going now. It was great to meet you Anakin."

"Thank you. I'd better go too. I have to train." As he said he left for Cinnabar Island to train.

After a few hours a training it was time. Anakin boldly stepped up to Sabrina.

"I challenge you to a battle!" He cried..

"Very well. Prepare to lose Reshkari." Sabrina said.

Anakin sent out Ezra. Ezra was able to take out Sabrina's Abra before it could move. Her Kadabra was a little tricky. Then came her Alakazam.

"Alakazam finish this fool." Sabrina ordered. Alakazam aimed its Psychic at Anakin. Normally Anakin would be able to shrug off such a hit, but from a Riazek trained Pokemon? Ezra knew Anakin was in trouble. He shoved Anakin to the ground and took the attack.

"EZRA!" Anakin yelled. Ezra had cheated death before, surely he could do it again.

Ezra feel to the ground. "Ezra?" Anakin asked. Then he felt it. Ezra's Aura had gone out. He was dead. "Ezra." Anakin couldn't stop crying.

"Pathetic." Sabrina said disgusted with Anakin's tears.

Anakin looked up. He was mad. "LUKE! FINISH IT!"

With two Thunderbolts the Alakazam was dead. The battle won. They grabbed and left to bury Ezra.

"You did you best. That's all that matters." Anakin said. "I will end this chaos. Your death and Owen's death will not be in vain."

'Fear fear fearow. Fearow." Tarkin said. Anakin nodded. Ezra had brought them much laughter.

"Primeape prime." Leia said. Anakin nodded again. Ezra was one of their strongest team members.

"Jolt jolt jolteon." Luke said. Anakin nodded again. Ezra had been a friend to all of them.

"Trio trio triodug." Yoda said. Anakin looked at Yoda. "Tio, trio trio dug." Anakin nodded. Yoda would have to make them smile again, but he would never replace Ezra.

Ben just stood. Too stunned by the fact that one of his own had done this.

After they said their farewells Team Jedi went to the Pokémon Center. After talking about their options Jabba was chosen to fill Ezra's role of transporting them across water. They would spend the rest of the day training their new team member.

After training they took on Blaine. Yoda swept Blaine's Pokémon. With seven badges they had only one left. The Earth badge.


	9. Chapter eight

Anakin yawned. It had been another long day of training, and tomorrow would be another one. As he headed to the Pokémon Center he heard a voice.

"Psst! Over here." Anakin looked and saw a scientist. "I heard from a friend that you have the-you know what." Anakin thought for a moment and then realized he meant the Helix Fossil.

"What about it." Anakin said eyes narrowed.

"I can revive it. With it revived the 'church' won't have a reason to sacrifice Pokémon."

That was true but how could he trust this man not to steal the fossil and give it to the "church".

"I know you are suspicious, you would be a fool not to be, but I promise you can trust me. Come with me to my lab and I will restore the fossil right in front of you."

The scientist's Aura suggested that he was telling the truth. Maybe his friend was the Nerd he got the fossil from. If things got ad he had his Aura ad his Pokémon.

Anakin followed the scientist to his lab and true to his word he restored the fossil. Anakin chose to call the Omanyte Darth. It didn't deserve a creative name.

"I'd tell you my name but its better you don't know." The scientist said. "That way the 'church' won't know how the fossil was revived."

Anakin nodded. That made sense. "So why did you make such a machine?"

The scientist sighed. "The 'church' forced me to. They threatened my family. I had no choice."

"So why did you help me?"

"Because my family fought the 'church' to get me back. I learned through my friend that the 'church' had quietly killed them. I wish to get revenge, but I'm a thinker nit a fighter. But you. You who's bounty increases every day. I believe you stand a chance."

Anakin blushed. He wasn't used to such praise.

"Of course my friend could be wrong and my family is simply imprisoned, so I cannot risk that chance."

Anakin nodded.

"That is why I can't tell you my name and you must not let anyone even know that the Helix Fossil has been revived until you become champion."

"I promise." Anakin swore.

The scientist smiled and Anakin quietly left the lab.

The next day Team Jedi trained for the last gym. When they were ready they went in. When they got to the gym leader they stopped. The gym leader was Giovanni!? How?!

"Anakin how nice of you to come." Giovanni said.

"How are you a gym leader?!" Anakin yelled.

"I've always been a gym leader. How else do you think I managed to connive Erika and Sabrina to join me?"

Anakin scowled. "Speaking of Sabrina, isn't she Agatha's apprentice. How can she be both a part of the church of the Helix and part of Team Rocket?"

Giovanni smiled. "Simple. I helped create the Church of the Helix. I have been using the chaos it created to build Team Rocket."

"But why did you create Team Rocket?"

"For money and because I was bored."

Causing trouble out of boredom? Unacceptable. Ben prepared himself to punish Giovanni for that.

"Now that you are here," Giovanni said, "I will give you two choices. Join me or watch as I kill all of your Pokémon and then you."

Anakin knew this was a battle they could not lose. He sent out Ben and the battle began.

Giovanni lead with Dugtrio. Seeing this Anakin switched to Tarkin. Dugtrio used Dig, Tarkin used Fly. One hit was all it took. Giovanni sent out Persian. Anakin switched to Jabba. The Persian used Double Team but with his Aura training Anakin helped Jabba find the real one. Jabba took it out with Body Slam. Giovanni then sent out Nidoqueen and ordered it to use Double Kick. It was surprisingly ineffective thanks to Jabba's bulk. Two Surfs and it was dead. Nidoking came next. Two Double Kicks and two Surfs latter Jabba emerged victorious. Giovanni sent out his last Pokémon, a Rydon. Fearful that Jabba couldn't take another hit Anakin used a Hyper Potion. Rydon used Rock Slide which barely affected Jabba. One Surf and Giovanni's last Pokémon was dead.

Giovanni look on in horror. He lost. He looked at Anakin fearful of what would come next. He cautiously handed Anakin his badge.

"Snorlax Snor?" Jabba asked.

"Huh?" Giovanni asked.

"He said 'why are you so scared?'" Anakin replied.

"Why do you think?" Giovanni snapped.

Anakin looked on in confusion.

Giovanni sighed. "You're going to kill me, aren't you." He said.

"Are you going to attack me?" Anakin asked.

"What's the point." Giovanni replied.

"Then I have to reason to kill you." Anakin said.

"W-what?" Giovanni was shocked.

"Of your grunts I only killed the ones that attacked me directly. All the other I left alone. We Reshkari use Aura for knowledge or defense. Never attack."

Giovani had no idea. Everything he had been told about Aura Guardians wasn't true. Not that he really cared. "Very well. Then I will leave quietly. For sparing my life I promise to disband Team Rocket. Farewell."

With that Giovanni left. As Team Jedi walked out of the gym there were simply ecstatic. They had all eight badges! It was time to prepare for the Elite Four! But first Anakin decided to talk to his grandfather. It had been a while. He used a phone at the nearby Center.

"Anakin?" His grandfather Dooku Rowan, asked.

"Hi." Anakin said shyly.

"You have certainly gotten big since I last saw."

Anakin blushed. "Is this a bad time. I could call later."

"Not at all." His grandfather said. "I was just about to have some tea. Now tell me, how are you doing? Master Oak said that you started with a Pikachu."

"Yeah, but something happened and she no longer wanted to fight. I had to box her."

Dooku nodded. "That is understandable. You did the right thing by not forcing her to fight."

"I have lost two Pokémon. Surge killed my Nidoking Owen and Sabrina killed my Blastios Ezra." Anakin's face fell. "But I have all eight badges!" He said changing the tone.

"Already?" Dooku asked. He smiled. "You certainly are your father's son. I am very proud of you."

Anakin smiled and blushed.

"Now remember," Dooku said, "you will soon be going up against a Riazek. You will likely have to kill her."

"I know."

"You must train not just your Pokémon but yourself as well."

"I will."

"Good. Now dare I ask, have you killed any humans?"

Anakin sighed. "Four Rocket grunts. I spared their leader and as thanks he disbanded Team Rocket."

Dooku nodded. "I wonder if that was wise. By killing him that would have made him a martyr. If he truly disbanded his organization then… Well I guess we will have to wait and see."

"Umm grandfather?" Anakin asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you heard of someone named Cynthia?"

"She was my apprentice."

"Oh! I met her! She's the reason why I wanted to call you."

"Dooku smiled. "Yes I trained her. Her first master had been killed by a group of bandits. I do worry about her." Dooku sighed. "Ever since her first master died I have sensed a darkness in her. I had hoped my training would help with that but… I fear it may have made things worse."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Anakin said. "You're the best master on the council and the best professor of Pokémon!"

Dooku smiled and laughed. "Well I'd better go. When you are done you must come to Sinnoh so I can see your Pokémon."

"Alright, I will. Bye!"

"Good bye my grandson, and remember the Aura is with you."

**A/N: Whew. That took longer than expected. I was packing and moving the last two days, and now I have to unpack so the next update may take a while. If Anakin is anything to go on Rowan is my favorite professor. And boy was I nervous against Giovanni. Last time I did a Yellow nuzlock he wiped out half my team because I was severely under leveled. That caused me to rage quit. **


	10. Chapter nine

Anakin spent the next two days training his body and mind. He then planned on clearing out Victory Road before focusing on his Pokémon. On his way to the badge check point he ran into Ferus.

"On your way too the League?" Ferus asked.

"Yes. I will avenge my father." Anakin relied.

"You should just give up. Maybe I should too." Ferus said.

"Huh?" Anakin asked. He's not surprised Ferus told him to give, but why he want to give up?

"I'm tired of all this violence. Maybe we should just let the church be."

"Hmp!" Anakin scoffed. "You can give up if you want, but I'm going to avenge my father! If you don't care about avenging your parents then that's fine!"

"You just wouldn't understand!" Ferus whined.

Anakin didn't care. "Out of my way!"

"Fine! Then let me give you a reason to give up!" Ferus sent out his Pokémon. By working as a team, Team Jedi made short work of Ferus's Pokémon.

"Maybe you should give up." Anakin laughed.

"Jolt, jolteon." Luke said.

"Alakazam." Ben agreed.

"Fearow fear." Trakin said with a shrug.

"Trio Triodug." Yoda said. Tarkin scoffed.

Anakin sighed. "Well I'm heading on ahead." He walked back to the Pokémon Center to quick heal. He looked back and saw Ferus who looked rather hurt. Maybe Luke, Ben and Yoda were right and his comment was kind of mean. But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was winning.

As he traveled through Victory Road he found something unexpected. The Legendary Pokémon Moltress! Anakin looked at it in awe.

"…"

"Huh?' Anakin asked.

"Molt. Moltess."

"Save the Pokémon?" Moltress nodded.

Anakin looked. "But why me? I've killed so many and will continue to kill more."

Moltess shook its head. "Moltress molt. Moltress molt. Motress! Moltress molt molt moltres."

"I see… So you aren't mad?" Anakin quietly asked.

Moltress shook its head again. Anakin felt relieved as did his Pokémon. It also renewed his resolve to stop the Church of the Helix! Not just to avenge his father, but to bring peace to people and Pokémon!

He left Moltress behind and continued on. Once he got through he stopped at an unsettling site. There were many graves of the trainers and Pokémon who have died to the Elite Four. So many. There was even one of his father which Anakin felt odd because his father had died and was buried in Viridian. Anakin shook his head.

After healing he went back to Cinnabar to train. After two days of training they were ready. To give his team an extra boost Anakin gave his Pokémon some Rare Candies. In the end Tarkin, Leia and Yoda were at sixty-one and Luke, Jabba and Ben were at sixty-two. With great courage Tem Jedi stepped into the first room.

"Welcome. I am Lorelei." The first member said. "I hear that you have been causing a lot of problems for us. Well that ends now!"

Lorelei led with Dewgong. Anakin led with Luke. Before Dewgong could act Luke killed it with Thunderbolt. Cloyster was next. Once again Luke used his speed to end the battle quickly. Then came Slowbro. That match up went as one could expect. Jynx came next. It survived Thunderbolt and retaliated with Thrash. Luke switched to Pin Missile but missed and took another hit from Thrash.

"Luke!" Anakin called. "Take this max potion and then use Pin Missile again!" Luke obeyed and took out the Jynx.

Lapras was Lorelei's last Pokémon. Anakin could tell that she was getting frustrated. One more Thunderbolt and the battle was over.

"How dare you!" Lorelie yelled. "You may have beaten my Pokémon, but I'm not done yet!"

She took out a sword made of pure ice and attacked. Anakin dodged the attack. Luke used Double kick to break the sword. He used it again to knock Lorelei in the water.

"Arg! How dare you!" Lorelei yelled again.

"Jolt jolt jolt!" Luke yelled. Anakin would have showed her mercy, but she decided to attack him. Luke didn't want to do this, but she had given him no choice. With a heavy heart he unleashed a Thunderbolt straight into the water.

"AAHH!" Lorelei screamed. Anakin tossed an Aura Spear right at her head. The impact killed her instantly. With that out of the way the moved on.

"Hmp. I am Bruno." The next member said. "I don't wish to, but I must shatter you and your Pokémon."

"You don't want to fight?" Anakin asked.

"No. But I have no choice."

"The Reshkari say that there's always a choice." Anakin explained.

"Hmp. Why should I care what the Reshkai say."

"But…"

"Enough! Now we battle." Bruno sent out his first Pokémon, an Onix. Anakin sent out Ben. Using his speed Ben took out the Onix. Brunp sent out Hitmonchan. One Psychic and it was dead. Hitmonlee came next. Another Psychic another victory. Bruno sent out another Onix only for it to meet the previous one's fate. Bruno sent out his strongest Pokemon, a Machamp. It stood no chance.

"How could I lose?" Bruno said. "Please! Spare me!" He begged.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"It's all Agatha's fault!" Bruno said. "I was too weak to stand up to her!"

Anakin regarded him. "Alright. I have to spare my energy for her anyways."

"Thank you!" Bruno said relived.

Anakin ignored him and went to challenge Agatha.

"Welcome young Skywalker. I have been expecting you."

"Agatha!" Anakin yelled. "You will pay for all the dead Pokémon and trainers!"

"Haha!" Agatha laughed. "I can see why Oak took an interest in you. But sending partially trained children to stop me? He has gone senile."

Anakin was livid. How dare she say the about Master Oak! No wonder he divorced her!

"No matter. Your journey end here! Go Gengar!"

"Ben Psychic!"

Gengar was fast, but Ben was faster. With one Psychic he took it down. Agatha sent out Golbat next. Ben unleashed another Psychic killing instantly. Agatha used Haunter next. It didn't last long. Arbok came next. It was no match for Ben. Agatha screamed and sent out another Gengar. It tried to dodge Ben's attack but it was no good.

With no Pokémon left Agatha charged at Anakin with her purple sword. Anakin blocked the attack with his own blade. Ben used Psychic to pick up some of the decorative graves and threw them at Agatha. Distracted, Anakin used to opportunity to shove his blade into her chest.

"Curse you child! Someday you will threaten the peace of this world!" Agatha cried out with her final breath.

Anakin ignored her curse. He doubted it meant anything. Besides he needed to stay focus. He had one more member. Lance.

"I know why you are here." Lance said as Anakin approached him. "I know you are strong and you know that I am strong. Shall we end this?"

"YES!" Anakin yelled.

"Good. Then let's go! Go Gyarados!"

Anakin sent out Jabba. Gyarados used Dragon Rage. Jabba retaliated with Strength. It killed the Gyarados. Lance sen out Dragonair next. Soemhow Jabba out speed it and nearly killed it with Strength. Lance used a hyper potion. Jabba switched to Body Slam. Dragonair used Slam. Jabba narrowly dodged. Jabba finished it with Headbutt. Jabba used another Headbutt. Dragonair used Wrap.

Once Jabba broke free he used another Headbutt to finish the Dragonair. Aerodactyl came next. Knowing it was part Rock Jabba used Surf. The Aerodactyl used Fly to dodge Jabba's attack. Jabba got it on its way down. Guessing that it might use Fly again Anakin used that time to heal Jabba. He guessed correctly. Once again Jabba waited for it to come back down before finishing it with Surf. Lance sent out Dragonite. Dragonite used Blizzard. Jabba used Body Slam. Dragonite used Thunder, but Jabba took the hit. He then finished it with another Body Slam.

"…So you won." Lance said. "Unfortunately you are too late."

"What do you mean?!" Anakin demanded.

"Agatha managed to manipulate her grandson Ferus."

"W-what?" How did that happen? Ferus was such a goody-two shoe.

"Ask him for yourself."

Anakin was livid once again. He activated his sword ready to strike Lance down.

Lance looked at Anakin in shock. "Please! I am sorry."

"Why should I believe you after all the people and Pokémon you have killed." Anakin said.

Lance looked down. "I-I can't say." He fell to the ground ad lowed his head. "If you see it fit to kill me for the peace of this world then so be it. My life is in you hands."

Lance closed his eyes and waited for the blow. Then he heard Anakin deactivate his sword. He looked up confused.

"I will spare your life. It is what my father would have wanted." Anakin walked on leaving behind a very confused Lance.

In the next room he found Ferus just as Lance said.

"Ferus!" Anakin called.

"Anakin. Bout time you showed up." Ferus said. His face seemed sad. Anakin knew something wasn't right. "I'm sorry, but I have no choice."

"What do you mean?!" Anakin demanded.

"In order to protect my sister and grandfather I must end you and your Pokémon!"

"But Ferus, Agatha is dead! I killed her myself. Didn't you feel her death?'

"Like I could believe that. And even if you did I wouldn't have felt it." Ferus gestured to the room. "This room is designed so that we cannot use our Aura."

Anakin paused and realized Ferus was right. He felt nothing!

"We shall have to rely solely on our Pokémon. Now let's go!"

Ferus sent out Sandslash. Anakin sent out Jabba. Sandslash used Fury Swipes. Jabba had trained against these kinds of attacks with Tarkin and Luke thus he could dodge the attacks. He countered with Surf. Sandslash switched to Poison Sting. Jabba used Strength to finish it. Ferus sent out Alakazam next. It used Psybeam. Jabba took the hit and fired back with Strength breaking its neck. Ferus sent out Exeggutor. Jabba and Exeggutor went back and forth until Jabba emerged victorious.

Cloyster was next. Cloyster trapped Jabba with Clamp. Anakin had to use a hyper potion to keep Jabba in the battle. Cloyster fired off Spike Cannon. Jabba used Body Slam. After another round of Spike Cannon Jabba finished Cloyster with Headbutt. Ferus sent out Ninetails and had it use Tail Whip. Jabba tried a Surf. Ninetails used Fire Spin trapping Jabba once more. It then used another Tail Whip before falling to Jabba's Body Slam. Ferus sent out his last Pokemon, Jolteon. It fired Pin Missile. Jabba grabbed it with Strength and flung it across the room. When it landed its head cracked open. It died quickly.

"NO! Grandfather! Daisy! I'm sorry!"

"Ferus!" A voice called out.

Anakin ad looked and saw Master Oak. "I head what happened from Lance."

"Grandfather…" Ferus said. Tears started welling up.

"I cannot believe that you of all people fell for such temptation. Did you really think that I could not protect myself from Agatha? And even if I couldn't that is no excuse."

Ferus hung his head low. "I know…"

"I am sorry but for failing your test you will not be granted the rank of Knight."

Ferus whipped his tears. "It's fine. I don't want to be a Reshkari anymore."

"Hmm?" Master Oak asked.

"What!?" Anakin exclaimed.

"I have been think, I want to be a gym leader without my powers. I want to show Kanto that battling is supposed to be fun and not for killing."

Master Oak nodded. "Very well. I release you from duties. As for your powers, why don't we sleep on that?"

"Alright."

Master Oak turned to Anakin. "Padawan Skywalker kneel. Anakin did as instructed. Master Oak activated his yellow sword. "You have overcome many trials. I hereby dub you Knight Skywalker. Now rise."

Anakin rose. He couldn't believe it. He was a knight! At last! His Pokémon cheered.

"Now come so we may honor your Pokémon as well."

Knight Skywalker followed Master Oak into the next room. There he saw a PC.

"This PC will register the Pokémon who you have been through much with. Now let this camera take their pictures."

Jabba the Snorlax was first. Level sixty-three. He knew Headbutt, Body Slam, Strength and Surf. He tanked hits and dished damaged back.

Leia the Primeape was next. She was level sixty-one. She knew Submission, Strength, Low Kick and Karate Chop. Her generosity and beauty reminded them of the good things in life.

Tarkin the Fearow was up next. He was level sixty-one. He knew Peck, Fly, Drill Peck and Fury Attack. His leadership and loyalty lead them to this victory.

Yoda the Dugtrio. Sisxty-one he was. Knew Earthquake, Slash, Cut and Dig. Brought Laughter he did after fell Ezra did.

Luke the Jolteon. He was level sixty-two. He knew Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Double Kick and Pin Missile. His kindness reminded them when to show mercy.

Ben the Alakazam was level sixty-three. He knew Psychic, Confusion, Psybeam and Flash. His honesty could be a real pain at times, but it made them all better people and Pokémon.

With his Pokémon forever recorded Anakin headed home.


	11. Epilogue

When Anakin got home he was greeted by his mother, grandfather and brother.

"I'm so proud of you Ani." His mother said. Tears began swelling up. "I'm so happy you're home safe."

"Good job little brother." Obi-wan said. "You did what I could not."

"Anakin," His grandfather said, "you have completed your trail and have become a knight. Your father would be so proud."

Anakin just cried in the arms of his family. He was home.

As a gift Master Oak gave Anakin a Charmander. His brother gave him a new Squirtle. His grandfather gave him another Eevee.

After a few months of rest Anakin left to continue his training and prepare for the day when he would take on his own apprentice.

Meanwhile.

"Skywalker has left. Now it is the Church of the Dome's time to rise. We shall rule Johto and then Kanto and soon the whole world. You two! Infiltrate the Elite Four! Keep Lance busy."

"We could help Team Rocket to come back. That would help keep him distracted."

"I agree."

"Very well. Then do it. We shall us that chaos to spread our religion. Now go!"

**To be continued in Pokémon Crystal. **

**A/N: Whew! That didn't quite turn out as well as it could have, but it's over! Stay tuned for my Pokémon Crystal Nuzlock! The prologue may be up later today. It will follow Padme. I have a few ideas for the rival's name but if anyone has suggestions I am willing to hear them. It must be a Star Wars character who has opposing ideals to Padme. No Dooku, he's already being used, and no Palpatine, I already have a plan for him. **


End file.
